Give You What You Like
by A Shadow Perfect
Summary: Marlene McKinnon só queria o esquecer por uma noite.


N/A: Essa fanfic é uma baseada na música Give You What You Like (título da fic) da Avril Lavigne. Os trechos usados foram retirados dela. E tudo reconhecível pertence a J.K. Rowling. Não plagiem.

* * *

**Please wrap your drunken arms around me (Por favor, envolva seus braços bêbados ao meu redor)**  
**And I'll let you call me yours tonight (E vou deixar você me chamar de sua essa noite)**  
**Cause slightly broken's just what I need (Porque essa ligeira magoa é o que eu preciso)**  
**And if you give me what I want (E se você me der o que eu quero)**  
**Then I'll give you what you like (Eu vou te dar o que você gosta)**

Marlene McKinnon sabia que Sirius Black estava bêbado. Mas ela não se importava. E não era porque ela também estava. Ela tinha bebido algumas garrafas, que estavam espalhadas pelo seu dormitório, mas ainda conseguia pensar coerentemente. Ainda conseguia se lembrar do outro garoto, tão parecido com esse. E faria tudo para isso mudar.

Ela sorriu quando Sirius ia se aproximando devagar. Marlene não era uma garota que sorria facilmente. Na verdade, eram raras ás vezes que ela dava um sorriso sincero. Contudo, Marlene sabia usar ao seu favor. Ela era uma McKinnon, uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo bruxo – mesmo sendo neutros na guerra, até agora – e ditos com mais atraentes.

"Você está linda" o Black bêbado murmura e Marlene reconhece pelo tom que isso é automático. Marlene sempre soube ver atrás das mascaras e um bêbado era uma brincadeira para ela, mesmo sendo um Black bêbado. Por um instante, Marlene tem nojo de estar ali, igual a outras centenas de garotas que ele já ficou. Você é da Corvinal. _Era _para ser mais inteligente que isso. Mas o momento de hesitação passa. "Obrigada. Eu sou a _sua_ linda" Marlene fala sorrindo. Seu sorriso não pode descrito como outra coisa, que não malicioso. Sirius corresponde o sorriso e se aproxima ainda mais.

Marlene sorri ansiosamente, sabendo o que está por vir, quase rindo compulsivamente. Sirius vai lhe dar o que você quer: uma pequena magoa para ocupar o espaço da grande magoa. Talvez ela se arrependa no dia seguinte, mas agora ela não liga.

**Please tell me I'm your one and only (Por favor, me diga que eu sou a sua única)**  
**Or lie and say at least tonight (Ou minta e diga que sim ao menos esta noite)**  
**I've got a brand new cure for lonely (Tenho uma nova cura para a solidão)**  
**And if you give me what I want (E se você me der o que eu quero)**  
**Then I'll give you what you like (Então, vou te dar o que você gosta)**

Sirius beija Marlene. Ela passa a mão pelo cabelo dele, feliz por se sentir bem mesmo que por um tempo mínimo, aproveitando o contato dos dois corpos. Marlene retribui o beijo como se sua vida dependesse disso – mesmo ainda sentindo um vazio dentro dela, ela não podia negar que Sirius era muito bom no que fazia.

O beijo continuava enquanto Sirius ia puxando mais e mais Marlene, se é que isso era possível. Marlene retribui apertando o cabelo de Sirius com mais força, contendo um gemido. Eles se separam para respirar por um segundo e Sirius fica encarando a área dos peitos de Marlene.

"Tire a blusa" ele ordenou e Marlene estava do que disposta a lhe atender. Ela tirou a blusa e sentiu o olhar de Sirius. "Gostando do que você vê, Black?" ela pergunta rindo e Sirius aumenta o seu sorriso malicioso. "Com certeza" ele responda e volta a beijá-la.

A consciência de Marlene retorna por um segundo e diz que isso é errado. Mas ela ignora isso rapidamente como sempre faz quando é sobre ele e ignora também o fato de que Sirius Black é solitário e que fica com uma grande quantidade de meninas apara não ter que encarar isso. E você ignora porque precisa de Sirius, precisa se sentir única esta noite. "Diga que eu sou a sua única" Marlene faz algo que normalmente nunca faz: ela implora. Black a olha confuso e chocado. "Por favor, diga" ela pede. "Você sabe que não é" responde ele, já se virando para sair. Sirius Black pode ter qualquer uma, a qualquer hora, então por que ficar com uma gostosa ciumenta? Ele não quer correr o risco. Marlene hesita por um segundo, sabendo que ela é sua ultima chance de parar. "Sirius, espera. Só minta e me diga o que eu quero ouvir: que eu sou a sua única, pelo menos, esta noite" Um Sirius ligeiramente bêbado não tinha muito o que pensar sobre isso e volta a beijá-la de forma ainda mais quente. Ele sorriu quando colocou a mão no sutiã dela, sentindo o seu peito, e Marlene estava encantado com a beleza do menino a sua frente.

**When you turn off the lights (Quando você desliga as luzes)**  
**I get stars in my eyes (Eu vejo estrelas)**  
**Is this love? (Isso é amor?)**  
**Maybe someday (Talvez algum dia)**  
**So don't turn on the lights (Então, não ligue as luzes)**  
**I'll give you what you like (E eu vou te dar o que você gosta)**

Sirius se lembrou de apagar as luzes, o que fez com um simples feitiço, nem virando a cabeça para isso. Ele estava muito ocupado, retirando o sutiã de Marlene McKinnon e o observando os seios largos da garota. Ela sorri e tira a blusa dele, passando a observar o corpo garoto - ou o que dava para ver. Ninguém tira exagerado sobre os músculos de Sirius Black e Marlene ficou feliz em passar as mãos, percorrendo um caminho sobre todos eles. Sirius passava a mão pelas costas de Marlene, descendo até a bunda da garota. Ele nem pensa antes de retirar a saia e de apertar a bunda dela e a garota geme, gostando do contato. Sirius aumentou a força com que segura a região, mas Marlene não pareceu se incomodar. Ele soltou a bunda dela, para apertar os seios. Depois, passa a língua por cima deles.

Marlene sabe que o que estão prestes a fazer - o que eles estão fazendo - é puro sexo. Nada de amor. Provavelmente, Black não sabe nem o seu nome. Deve achar que ela é somente mais uma puta. E na verdade, no momento, ela é. Mas a culpa não é da morena. A culpa é do garoto que acabou com seu coração, para ficar com o lado das trevas. E ele nem queria isso. Contudo, ele deixou Marlene mesmo assim. Então, Marlene escolheu alguém que com certeza não ia se importar com isso (mesmo que Sirius não se importasse sobre nada). Escolheu alguém que ia causar dor a _ele_. Escolheu alguém era parecido com ele, mas tão diferente. Que podia fingir que era ele e sempre saber no fundo que não era. **_Marlene escolheu o irmão dele._**

**Emotions aren't that hard to borrow (Emoções não são tão difíceis de fingir)**  
**When love's the word you never learned (Quando amor é uma palavra que você nunca aprendeu)**  
**And in a room of empty bottles (E em uma sala repleta de garrafas vazias)**  
**If you don't give me what I want (Se você não me der o que eu quero)**  
**Then you'll get what you deserve (Então, você terá o que merece)**

Marlene nunca soube o que era o amor. Ela achou que conheceu, quando finalmente ficou junto de Regulus Black. Mas até isso era uma rara ilusão. Tudo a tinha levado a crer que ele a amava. Tudo começou quando a garota percebeu que Regulus entendia de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e que podia lhe ensinar, mesmo sendo um ano mais novo que ela, a garota não pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar do sonserino. Era uma manhã fria. Talvez se você tivesse escutado os conselhos da sua mãe que dizia que "todo mundo que conhecemos em dias frios e cinzentos estão destinados a nos machucar de alguma forma", nada disso teria acontecido. Mas você sempre achou esse conselho tolo. _Besteira, quantas pessoas conhecemos nesses dias?_ Pensou. Antes tivesse ouvido.

_ A biblioteca estava quase vazia. Afinal, era um sábado de manhã. Ninguém estaria disposto a acordar cedo para estudar ou ler. Menos Marlene. Ela era uma estudante esforçada. Desde pequena, não era vista sem um livro na mão ou anotando ou correndo. Não se contentava só em aprender, gostava de colocar na prática. Gostava da sensação de vitória toda vez que aprendia algo novo. Gostava da sensação de realizar um feitiço novo. E definitivamente, não gostava da sensação de estar indo mal em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Marlene tirou um A nessa matéria. Uma nota baixa. Principalmente para os seus padrões._

_ E precisava de notas boas em todas as matérias, pois ainda não tinha decido o que fazer, mesmo estando no fim do quarto ano. Fez uma careta ao ler mais um trecho do seu livro. Por que tudo ali era tão incompreensível? Tão difícil? Simplesmente não fazia sentido. Decidiu ir procurar outro livro. Caminhou até a parte de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, procurando um livro do quarto ano. Estava com a mão esticada para pegar um chamado "Defesa: Rápido e prático" quando sentiu uma pessoa batendo em você. Virou a cabeça, vendo um garoto um pouco menor que você atrás de si. "Desculpe" falou ele e você ficou maravilhada com a voz suave dele "Eu estava distraído com problemas familiares, meu irmão é um idiota, minha mãe está chateada com ele e..." se interrompeu, estranhado o fato de ter falado sobre os seus problemas para uma estranha. "Tudo bem" Marlene falou o mais docemente que podia._

_ Ficou um silêncio incomodo por alguns segundos. Marlene se virou e pegou o livro, que estava preste a pegar quando foi o menino bateu nela. O menino parecia ter esquecido o que foi fazer lá. "Você vai realmente ler esse livro?" falou, sem conter o desdém da voz. Marlene se irritou"Vou sim, qual o problema nisso?". O menino ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de falar "O problema é que esse livro está cheio de informações erradas e dificulta o aprendizado" falou. Marlene corou. "Ah, me desculpe pelo modo rude que eu falei com você" o garoto sorriu. E ele era lindo sorrindo. "Você quer ajuda para achar um livro decente?" Marlene aceitou._

_ Marlene passou horas ao lado de Regulus naquela biblioteca, mesmo depois de ele ter achado alguns livros bons. Você pediu para ele lhe ajudar a estudar, e ficou surpresa quando descobriu que o garoto era um ano mais novo que você, mesmo assim você insistiu para ele lhe ajudar. E vocês saíram da biblioteca. Foram para perto do lago, onde treinaram por uma hora. E Marlene nunca se sentiu tão capaz de realizar qualquer feitiço de defesa. O garoto lhe mostrava calmamente como realizar cada feitiço e você aprendia, errando algumas vezes. Animada, persuadiu ele a continuar a lhe ensinar outro dia._

Mas Marlene não pensava nesse dia, nem nesse garoto quando Sirius estava com suas mãos no seu corpo. Pensava somente em sua necessidade de se esquecer do mundo e jurava que se Sirius se recusasse a dar isso a ela, Marlene faria algo de volta. Não deixaria assim. Daria o que Sirius Black merecia, por todas as garotas que enganou, por todo o mal que já fez na vida. Mas só se Sirius não desse o que Marlene queria, o que Marlene necessitava. Agora.

**When you turn off the lights (Quando você desliga as luzes)**  
**I get stars in my eyes (Eu vejo estrelas)**  
**Is this love? (Isso é amor)**  
**Maybe someday (Talvez algum dia)**  
**I've got this scene in my head (Tenho a cena na minha cabeça)**  
**I'm not sure how it ends (Não sei bem como termina)**  
**Is it love? (Isso é amor?)**  
**Maybe one day (Talvez um dia)**  
**So don't turn on the lights (Então não ligue as luzes)**  
**I'll give you what you like (Eu vou dar o que você gosta)**

Não era amor. Mas quem sabe se, Marlene se recuperasse de Regulus e Sirius parasse de dormir com todas essas meninas, não pudesse ser? Quem sabe se Marlene não escolheu o Black errado? Quem sabe um dia, Marlene e Sirius não poderiam ficar juntos? Ah, ela sabe. Ela já tem a vida toda planejada: Se formar, virar uma pesquisadora de poções, nunca se casar e jamais ter filhos. Mas a vida nunca sai como planejada e Marlene não tinha como saber naquele momento que voltaria a dormir com Sirius. E que ele a faria ser auror. A faria escolher um lado na guerra. O lado da luz.

A última peça de roupa de Sirius cai no chão e você já está toda nua.

**I'll give you one last chance to hold me (Vou te dar uma última chance para me abraçar)  
If you give me one last cigarette (Se você me der um último cigarro)  
By now it's only in the morning (Já deve ser manhã agora)  
Now that I gave you what you want (Agora que eu te dei o que você queria)  
All I want is to forget (Eu só quero esquecer de tudo)**

Marlene era uma viciada. Não conseguia para de fumar. Um hábito aprovado pela sua família, mas não por Regulus. O que só a fazia fumar mais e mais, depois de terminar com ele. Ou melhor, dele terminar com ela. Porque não bastava eles terminarem; tinha que ser Regulus quem fez isso. Marlene não suportava a sensação de ser fraca e submissa, que inacreditavelmente sentia com ele. E que não sentia com Sirius.

Marlene geme. E acabou. Eles acabaram de fazer sexo. E agora Marlene não pode mais voltar atrás. Precisa encarar o fato que dormiu com o irmão do seu ex. Marlene sorri, incoerentemente. Seus pensamentos estão confusos. Mas ela se sente segura, com Sirius lá. Mas Sirius se levanta.

**When you turn off the lights (Quando você desliga as luzes)**  
**I get stars in my eyes (Eu vejo estrelas)**  
**Is this love? (Isso é amor?)**  
**Maybe someday (Talvez algum dia)**  
**I've got this scene in my head (Tenho a cena na minha cabeça)**  
**I'm not sure how it ends (Não sei bem como termina)**  
**Is it love? (Isso é amor?)**  
**Maybe one day (Talvez um dia)**  
**So don't turn on the lights (Então, não ligue as luzes)**  
**I'll give you what you like (Eu vou te dar o que você gosta)**

"Sirius!" Ela chama e o garoto a ignora "Sirius, um último beijo?" ela diz e ele sorri para ela, voltando e a beijando antes de sair.

E Marlene suspira satisfeita.

* * *

N/A: Não acredito com isso ficou. Não planejei nada, mas realmente gostei como ficou :)

Reviews?


End file.
